Les belles et les bêtes
by stylo29
Summary: Une histoire de HYD, de « La Belle et la Bête. » Le royaume d’Eitoku a quatre princes. Ils ont une malédiction, parce qu’ils ont fâché une fée avec leurs égoïsmes.Un jour, un fermier pauvre se trouve qu’il doit donner aux princes ses quatre sœurs...


Désaveu: Voulez-vous donner HYD à moi? Merci! ... Je n'ai pas les propriétés de HYD... : (.

Synthèse: Une histoire de HYD, avec des éléments du conte de fée de « La Belle et la Bête. » Le royaume d'Eitoku a quatre princes. Ils ont une malédiction, parce qu'ils ont fâché une fée avec leurs égoïsmes. Les gens sont peureux des princes, mais leur adorent parce qu'ils sont très riches. Les princes ne sont pas heureux; ils sont dégoutés. Un jour, un fermier pauvre se trouve qu'il doit donner aux princes ses quatre sœurs. Donc, les filles haïssent les princes… mais… peut-être…

Note d'auteur: La langue française n'est pas ma première langue. Je suis désolé pour les erreurs; probablement ils sont nombreux.

Les belles et les bêtes

**Des Conversations**

« Les princes sont fâchés » dit une nerveuse domestique du château.

« Pourquoi? » dit une autre domestique.

« Je ne sais pas. Il semble que toutes les choses leur font fâchés. »

« C'est le faut de celle fée. »

« Mais…tu sais que les princes ont été très égoïstes. Peut-être c'est juste, leur malédiction. »

« Ferme ta bouche! On doit n'en parler pas. Si les princes, ou pire, leur mère… » Les domestiques se frissonnent.

« Où sont-ils? » demande la première domestique.

« Je pense qu'ils ont allé au jardin secret. »

« Ce jardin est le seulement chose que les princes adorent. »

« Oui, c'est vrai. »

**D****es princes**

Les gens sont peureux des princes. À part des domestiques du château, ne personne a leur vu pour beaucoup d'années, mais les gens sont peureux des princes. Leurs mauvaises humeurs et personnalités méchantes sont légendaires.

La plupart des gens savait que les princes ont une malédiction, mais il ne savait pas les détails de la malédiction. La plupart des gens ne savait pas que les corps des princes sont très grotesques. La fée a dit : « Votre corps vont être aussi laids que votre esprits. »

À ce temps, les quatre princes se reposent au jardin. Le jardin est secret; seulement les personnes du château savent son existence, et seulement les personnes royales savent son location.

Il est nuit. Il n'est pas des nuages, et la lune brille d'un air radieux. Le premier prince, le prince Rui, dormi dans l'ombre des arbres. Le prince seconde, le prince Tsukasa, sont dans la piscine du jardin. Les troisième et quatrième princes, les princes Soujirou et Akira, se couchent à la gauche de la piscine.

« Je m'ennuie. » dit un prince. Le prince Tsukasa est le plus violent et le plus agressif de le quatre princes. Ses yeux regardent les étoiles, et ne regardent pas les frères. Son visage son normale et sont même plus beau que la plupart des gens, ses cheveux sont bruns et très bouclé, et sont normales aussi. …mais…

« Et…tu veux…? » dit un autre prince. Le prince Akira est aussi espiègle que le prince Soujirou. Tous les deux sourient au regard intoxicant de leur frère. Ses visages sont très beaux aussi, mais…

Soujirou regarde à Akira.

« Akira, tu veux jouer avec la nouvelle domestique? »

« Nous allons une nouvelle domestique? »

« Oui. »

« Mais bien sûr. »

Tsukasa regarde à ses deux frères comme ils sont idiots. « Rui. » il dit, en regarde le prince stoïque. « Tu es trop tranquille; qu'est-que tu pense? »

Le prince Rui, aussi très gracieux comme ses frères, dit une calme réponse. « Je pense qu'il y a une personne dans notre jardin. »

Il y a un silence pour un moment, et après le moment, il y a beaucoup d'activités. L'intrus essaye s'évader à travers le mur du jardin, mais le vite prince Soujirou trappe sa victime avant il peut s'échapper.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? » dit Tsukasa. Il n'a pas quitté sa piscine. Soujirou amène l'intrus à ses frères. Tsukasa, Soujirou, et Akira sourient des sourires sadiques à l'intrus. Rui a l'air ennui.

« Je suis désolé, je suis désolé… » l'intrus dit répétitivement. Il s'agenouille. Il est très peureuse, et avec raison : il a vu le secret des princes!

« L'intrus, qui c'est vous? » Tsukasa a l'air amusant.

« Je m'appelle…Je m'appelle Aoike Kazuya. J'ai voulu des fleurs pour mes sœurs; je n'ai su pas que ce jardin est votre jardin! Et je suis très désolé… »

« Nous savons, nous savons. Dit-moi : qu'est-ce que tu pense des princes d'Eitoku. Nous sommes grotesques? Nous sommes laids? »

« N-non… »

« Voulez-vous parler de notre secret? »

« Non! »

« Tsukasa, ne joues pas avec l'intrus. » dit Soujirou.

« Bien, bien. Dit-moi, Aoike. Vous avez des sœurs? »

« O-oui. »

« Puis, pour assurer que vous ne parlez pas, elles doivent venir à notre château. »

Kazuya pâlis. « N-non! Mes sœurs! »

« Voulez-vous mourir? Voulez-vous votre famille viens pour faire du mal?»

Kazuya pousse un soupir de résigné. Il a l'air de tristesse immense. « D'accord. »

« Bien. Partez, et n'oubliez pas notre marché. »

**D****es filles**

À une petite ferme aux bordures du royaume, il y a quatre jeunes filles. La première fille s'appelle Shizuka. Elle est calme et responsable. La seconde fille s'appelle Tsukushi. Elle est fière et énergétique. La troisième fille s'appelle Yuki. Elle est douce et gentille. La quatrième fille s'appelle Sakurako. Elle est moqueuse et drôle.

Les filles habitent avec leur frère, un maladroit mais affectueux frère, et avec leur mère et leur père. Leur mère et leur père visitent des relations à un autre royaume. Les filles sont heureuses et contentes.

« Tsukushi! Tu as fini? »

« Oui, Shizuka. Tu as besoin d'aide? »

« Oui, s'il tu plais! Kazuya va revenir, et nous devons manger! »

Tsukushi va à la cuisine pour aider sa sœur. Yuki nourri les poulets, et Sakurako est au jardin des légumes. Donc, seulement Shizuka et Tsukushi travaillent à la cuisine.

« Shizuka, tu sait les rumeurs? »

« Les rumeurs? Des princes? »

« Oui, bien sûr! »

« Tsukushi, on ne peut pas croire tout ce que on entend. »

Tsukushi va répondre, mais ne peut pas, parce qu'il y a un coup urgent à la porte. Shizuka ouvris la porte.

« Kazuya? » Leur frère trébuche à la cuisine. Il est pâle, et il a l'air misérable. Il pleuve.

« Je suis désolé mes sœurs! J'ai fait une action terrible! »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé ? »

« Les princes, mes sœurs! Les princes! »

Inquiet, Tsukushi et Shizuka appellent Yuki et Sakurako, et les sœurs s'assoient pour écouter à l'histoire de leur frère.


End file.
